Unexpected
by Useless-Italy
Summary: Naruto starts his heat cycle after his 18th birthday. What happens when he chooses Sasuke as his mate? NaruSasu M-preg
1. Break in

**This is a pretty cracky fic. :) Read at your own discretion. There will be a lemon in this chapter and more in later ones as well. Also be aware that the characters may be OOC. There will also be M-Preg included so please don't flame me saying how much you hate M-Preg because I did warn you ahead of time. :P**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**POV: Sasuke - The POV will change from each chapter. Sasuke is the 1st chapter, Naruto the 2nd, and then Sasuke 3rd, etc. . .**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Sitting on my plush couch, I was relaxing from Naruto's 18th birthday party. That moron deemed it necessary to go straight to the bar before going to his party at Sakura's house and drink sake like it was water. . . or ramen broth. For the most part, it wasn't too bad for me. Since the birthday boy was so slobbering drunk, I didn't have to eat the "cake" the Sakura baked, play juvenile party games, but I did have to drag an idiotic drunk back to his apartment. I wouldn't have minded the last part if he wasn't drunk.

Since I came back from my revenge spree and helped to rebuild Konoha, I've come to care for my old teammates. During this time, I have come to realize that I have always cared for my loudest teammate: Naruto. He's the only one I completely respect and the only one that I have let my guard down around. I'm Naruto's best friend and he is mine.

I let out a gentle smile, one that only Naruto has seen, at the thoughts that swam through my mind. Then I let out a scowl because I knew that my best friend could never return my feelings.

A few months ago, I started to notice the blond in a different light; a more lustful light. It didn't surprise me in the least to find that I was attracted to my male teammate; I was never interested in either sex before. I found that I didn't mind it at all since I found out the truth of my clan after I killed my own brother. I have decided that I don't want the Sharingan line to continue. My bloodline limit has caused too much pain and strife, and I chose to end it. It also didn't surprise me that I was attracted to one of the most powerful shinobi in the village; after all, I am attracted to power, and I have no problem admitting it based on my past.

I let a small sigh escape my lips as I glanced at the clock. It was barely past ten. I might as well go to bed. It was too dark out to train without straining my eyes, and I had nothing better to do.

So, I made my way to my bedroom and stripped down to my boxers. As soon as I slipped under my dark, silky covers, I fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I felt a chilled breeze caress my face. I opened my eyes to see that my window was completely opened. This was how almost every one of my wet dreams involving Naruto started.

Next, he was scheduled to be at the foot of my bed, staring at me with lust clouding his sapphire eyes. I glanced at the foot of the bed.

Check.

There he was, blood red eyes swirling with lust, a slight smirk on his face.

Wait. . .

Blood red eyes? That's a little different. Oh well, let's see what he will do next.

He gently sniffed the air and let out a feral growl, baring sharp, elongated canines. Naruto leaned over the foot of my bed, placing his large, calloused hands on the comforter and slowly crawled up the bed until he was hovering over me.

I raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the fantasy what would happen next.

As quick as lightening, Naruto smashed his lips onto mine. He pierced his lips with his sharp canines to harshly ask permission to explore my mouth. I shockingly opened my mouth, feeling his tongue in and play with mine. My dreams had never hurt before; they were usually just blindingly hot pleasure. That pain from the bite threw me for a loop.

Nevertheless, I gripped his hair, threading my slim fingers through the shaggy, silky strands. The blond let out a feral growl in the midst of ravaging my mouth, causing my body to send sharp sparks of pleasure straight to my groin. I thrust my hips up, rubbing my aching erection with Naruto's equally hard member. I let out a low pitched whine.

God, if the real Naruto ever saw me like this, I would never hear the end of it. I act like such a fucking slut and I'm still a virgin. Well. . . Outside of my dreams at least.

Naruto growled again, stopped kissing me, and responded to my thrusting with thrusting of his own. Every time his large bulge rubbed my clothed erection, I let out a loud moan at the intense pleasure.

Obviously pleased with my actions, Naruto quickly took off his clothes and ripped off my own boxers, leaving us staring at the other's naked body.

Sure, we've seen each other naked before when we've taken baths together in the public hot springs. I've checked him out before he quickly pulled the towel on his muscular body. During my fantasies, I can blatantly admire his body.

His muscular body tensing with arousal, tan skin flushed, a trail of fine blond hairs leading to a long, thick erection standing out from his body.

I tore my gaze from the piece of flesh that made me drool to look up into sapphire, no wait, crimson eyes. I shuddered as I saw his fixed look never wavering as he stared at my exposed body.

Snapping out of his trance, he leapt back onto my lean body, rubbing our naked erections in the process. I hissed through my clenched teeth at the sensation.

Before I knew it, I was flipped over onto my hands and knees and Naruto's hard chest was pressed against my back. I felt his dripping member press against my hole, begging to be let in.

Now wait a minute! In my fantasies, I usually face him as he takes me and he always prepares me beforehand. I guess that my dreams are just getting more kinky as I become more sexually frustrated in real life.

I felt the hot tip pierce through, followed by him quickly thrusting the rest of the way in. I yelled out as sharp pain coursed through my body and left my ass painfully throbbing. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I shut my eyes and gripped the sheets under me tightly as Naruto forcefully pulled himself out and rammed back in again.

He started to ruthlessly pound into me, making the bed shake in the process. The pain was overwhelming as he continued to thrust.

His sharp nails bit into my hips, making torrents of blood stream down my thighs, mixing with the blood coming from my abused hole.

Naruto removed his nails from my flesh to set them on top of my clenched fists. I felt his sweaty chest press against my trembling back, continuing to fuck me like an animal in heat.

The pain was barely diminishing as I felt a shock of pleasure shoot up my spine. My cock, limp from the pain, started to harden and leak. Pre-cum dripped onto my dark sheets as Naruto managed to hit my prostate as he plunged into me.

I cried out in pleasure.

Naruto seemed to notice since he sped up even more, angling his thrusts to make it as pleasurable as possible for me. My body shook with pleasure instead of pain. I could feel my orgasm quickly approaching.

God, I had never cum this fast in other dreams. I don't care; this is the weirdest sexual fantasy I've had by far.

My body tensed up as my orgasm hit, making me shoot out white jets, coating the sheets.

Naruto's body kept pounding into me, his chest slick with sweat rubbing against my back.

As my body was slowly regaining feeling from the pleasurable experience, Naruto's body tensed up above me. I felt his hot seed within me as he let out an inhuman growl and pierced my neck with his canines.

My vision turned white with pleasure as his teeth sank deeper within my flesh. I could feel trails of blood meandering down my neck and covering my shoulders.

Weak from the blood loss and exhausted from pleasure, I passed out.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Waking up the next morning, I smiled at the remembrance of my latest kinky wet dream. The replaying of my memory was going well. That was, until I decided to move my body.

I gasped at the sharp, stabbing pain coming from my backside and the throbbing coming from my neck. Deciding not to move anymore, I snapped my eyes open to see a very naked, blond haired, blue eyed dobe staring at me in mortification, his mouth agape.

My eyes widened. Holy shit! So that wasn't a dream; it actually happened?

"Why the fuck are we in a bed, naked, together?!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger in my face.

Well. . . That could've gone better.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Hope you liked it. I'll be updating this every week since it's already pre-written. :) Please review so I know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right as well.**


	2. Freakout

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Warnings: yaoi, swearing, OOC-ness, confusion. . .**

**POV: Naruto**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Groaning as I stretched, I noticed the lack of headache and fatigue that usually accompanies a hangover. As a matter of fact, I felt absolutely amazing! Thank you Kyuubi.

**No problem, human.**

That's one thing I still have to get used to. Since Pein's attack and my father's adjusting of the seal over Kyuubi, I've been able to talk to Kyuubi while still being aware of the outside world. He still hates me, but we still have conversations to prevent boredom or just so he can bug the living hell out of me.

**Wait until you see the surprise that awaits you when you open your eyes. **He let out a cackle.

I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of the surprise that Kyuubi mentioned. My eyes became wide as I took in the scene around me. Sasuke laid upon his stomach, butt naked, covered in caked on blood. It looked like an animal attacked him, judging from the deep bite mark on his neck and the claw marks on his hips.

I glanced at the sheets and saw small splotches of a questionable white substance upon them.

What the hell happened to him last night?

**Are you really that dense, human?**

My eyes widened even more, finally noticing that I was naked as well. 2 naked people + 1 bed = sex. I lost my virginity to my best friend who happens to be the same gender as me, and I have no memory of it?!

Sure, Sasuke and I are close, but not that close. Well, at least I'm not that close to him.

I've known for a while that Sasuke has had a crush on me. I pretend to be oblivious because if he even gets the slightest idea that I know about it, he'll think that I'm flirting with him as well and jump at the opportunity to ask me out or something. I just have no idea what I would say to him to let him down easily. I love him as a brother, not any more than that.

I know that I'm the only thing that keeps Sasuke here, in the village. If I denied Sasuke's feelings, he would run off to his old team that he gathered and do God knows what.

My eyebrows furrowed in thought. Sasuke must have taken advantage of me and made his move when I was drunk last night. Assessing the marks upon his body, I was pretty wild as a drunk.

**You don't even know the half of it, you senseless being.**

Before I could question Kyuubi about the other half, I saw Sasuke's eyelids flutter, about to open. A small smile played on his lips, probably remembering what he made me do to him last night, that sicko.

In the back of my mind, I heard Kyuubi snort in laughter.

Sasuke decided to start moving, the dried blood covering his body cracking at the movement. He let out a sharp gasp most likely from pain and let himself fall back onto the sheets.

He snapped his eyes open and took in his surroundings. He focused on me, and his eyes widened, realizing what he did last night.

I decided to take initiative and ask him exactly what he did. I pointed at him and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "Why the fuck are we in a bed, naked, together?!"

Okay. That wasn't the most intelligent thing to say in a situation like this. I lowered my hand as Sasuke glared at me.

"You mean to say that you don't remember breaking into my room and raping me last night?" He spat at me angrily.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What the fuck are you talking about? You took advantage of me when I was drunk!"

He sat up quickly, hissing sharply at the pain. Through clenched teeth he said, "If you don't believe me, who actually remembers what happened last night, get the fuck out of my house and don't fucking talk to me again."

"What?" I managed to squeak out.

He looked at me, hurt swimming in his dark eyes. "You heard what I said. Get the fuck out of my house and my life."

"But. . ."

"NOW!!"

At the look of rage on his face as he shouted, I sprinted out of bed, grabbing my clothes, hastily putting them on, and ran out of the house.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I walked down the road to my apartment, hands in my pockets, head down, trying to figure out what exactly happened last night.

**I could tell you if you wanted me to. I am in a good mood today because of last night.**

So you do know what happened then Kyuubi?

'**Course.**

And why are you going to reveal that information to me?

**Like I said, I'm in a good mood thanks to sexual satisfaction. Plus, I want to see you reaction when you see what you really did to your friend.**

Then show me, you stupid fur-ball.

Kyuubi, thankfully, replayed his memory from last night. Sasuke acted so calm during the entire thing. Even though he shouted out in pain, he didn't even try to stop me. Maybe he didn't think that it was real, that it was a dream.

Surprisingly, I was disgusted that I caused Sasuke so much physical pain, not the fact that I had sex with him.

Kyuubi, why is sleeping with Sasuke not disturbing to me?

**You're taking advantage of my good mood by asking stupid questions I was never answer otherwise, aren't you?**

Sure. Let's go with that.

**Well. The seal that your old man tinkered with has caused us to merge somewhat, hence the easier communication. I am attracted to the most powerful beings in order to produce invincible offspring. You, in turn, share my feelings. This makes you attracted to Sasuke, the most powerful person in your life; you just haven't thought about it that way.**

What the hell are you talking about? I'm not attracted to Sasuke. I'm straight!

**This attraction does not involve your sexuality. You are attracted to him for his power, not the fact that he is a guy.**

This makes no sense. You're making my head hurt.

**Of course you wouldn't understand; you're a pathetic human.**

I sighed. Why didn't I remember having sex with Sasuke?

**It was my heat cycle so I was in charge the entire time. Your consciousness was in the back of your mind.**

Wait! Heat cycle?

As Kyuubi explained his heat cycle to me, I stopped walking, my mouth dropped open, and my eyes widened. "Holy shit! I have to explain this to Sasuke!"

I turned around and sprinted back to Sasuke's house.

I barged through his front door without knocking and ran into his bedroom. I noticed that the bed was stripped and empty. My ears caught the sound of the adjacent shower turning off.

I ran over to the door and pounded on the wood, demanding his attention.

"What the fuck do you want? I told you to get out of my house," his muffled voice came through the door. It was more muffled than it should have been.

"Sasuke, are you crying?"

The door quickly swung open, a towel clad Sasuke walking out. He glared at me, and I saw that the whites of his dark eyes were tinted red.

"I'm not crying," he said, making his voice steady. I caught the slight muddled tone that came after a crying session.

"Yeah, but you were." After I muttered that, Sasuke huffed and sauntered over to his dresser, slightly limping. I winced at the sight, feeling bad for what Kyuubi made me do to him. I saw that the bite mark I gave him was cleaned, but it still was colored and angry red.

I gulped and swallowed my pride. "I'm sorry for what happened last night and how I acted this morning."

My jaw dropped as Sasuke's towel fell from his body and left him as naked as the day he was born. I don't think that he heard a word that I said.

Looks like Sasuke grew a backbone in the romance/seduction department since last night.

I took notice of the deep nail marks on his narrow hips, his pale skin contrasting with the redness of the marks. I let my eyes skim over the rest of his body, taking in the sight of his lean, muscled body.

Kyuubi! Stop letting your hormones influence my thoughts!

**What? The Uchiha is quite the fine specimen of human. But still, I may influence you somewhat, but you were the one actually thinking it. I just agree with you.**

Oh my God! I'm attracted to my best friend!

**Finally you see it my way!**

But I never wanted to like him. I wanted to find a girl, settle down, and have kids. I can't do that with a man.

I heard Kyuubi chuckle. **You humans are so narrow minded.**

What do you mean about that?

He just answered me with a cackle.

I guess that means that I'll find that out later.

Back to Sasuke. He was facing me, arms crossing his bare chest, dressed in only black pants, giving me a smoldering look in his obsidian eyes. I knew that look. That was the look he gave me when he thought that I wasn't paying attention. He looked like he was going to jump me right here and now.

"Naruto, come here."

Holy shit! I'm not ready for this. Sure I slept with him recently, but I didn't do it on my own free will. Plus, I just realized that I found him attractive. Nevertheless, I meandered over to him and looked him straight in the eye. It's a good thing that we're the same height.

His scent wafted into my nose, catching my attention. God, that smelled so good. A mix of a musky shower soap, cinnamon, and woods made me want to groan, it turned me on so much. What was happening to me?

I gulped audibly and made a life-changing decision. Seemingly free of my own will, I brought my head closer to his and touched his lips with mine. His lips were warm and slightly moist, and I groaned at the feeling.

Sasuke froze for a second before wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me even closer to him. I felt a tongue playing with my lips, begging to be let in. My mouth opened slightly in order to battle the invading tongue with my own.

I didn't stop to let him breathe as I started walking Sasuke backwards. His knees gave out as they hit the mattress. I fell on top of him, still not breaking up the heavy make out session. Subconsciously letting Kyuubi's instincts take over, my hands were roaming over his hard abs, feeling him quiver under me.

**Let's fuck the Uchiha again!!** Kyuubi yelled out excitedly.

My thoughts quickly caught up with me, and I sat up immediately. Didn't I just say that I wasnt' ready for this? Stupid fox hormones...

**Hey...** Kyuubi mumbled, offended.

I looked down at Sasuke, his chest heaving from exertion, one hand above his head, the other rubbing its fingers along the trail of black hairs under his belly button. I caught his heated gaze and made myself get off of him and the bed, looking at him with the most serious face that I could muster.

"Sasuke. We need to talk."

At that, his eyes turned cold, and he sat up. He crossed his arms, closing himself off from me. The Uchiha had always had mood swings so his reaction was to be expected. What I didn't expect was the punch to the jaw that sent me flying across the room. I hit the wall, cracking it. I stood up, wiping the blood off of my split lip, knowing that it would heal soon, and glared back at a fuming Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Sasuke said, "You barge into my house right after you refuse to believe me. Then you start to kiss me and then hop off like nothing happened. You need to make up your mind. Do you want me or not?"

I laughed, causing Sasuke's thin eyebrows to furrow in anger.

"What the hell are you laughing about, dobe?"

"Well, is you didn't drop your towel and try to seduce me, you would have your answer by now." I smirked at the way he averted his gave and have a "Hn" at the seduce part. I slowly sauntered up to the bed that Sasuke was standing next to and gestured for him to sit down. I sat next to him, close enough to feel the body heat radiating off of him.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I dove into the surprising explanations that Kyuubi gave me. "Okay. Here's the deal..."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**I decided to end it there because I wanted this next part in Sasuke's POV. You get the full explanation in the next chapter next week. I know that Sasuke seems crazy and bi-polar, but what would you be like with his history? Hope you enjoyed Naruto's POV!**


	3. Explanations

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Warnings: Same as previous chapters. No flaming for OOC-ness!! Some of it is actually explained in the chapter so read through it first!**

**POV: Sasuke**

**Sorry I left it as a cliffie. At least you get explanations in this chapter. :)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I was frustrated as hell. First I woke up in extreme pain, found out that my best friend actually had sex with me, he didn't even remember, and accused me of taking advantage of him.

I cried out my frustrations and confusion in the shower, the dobe came barging in. He was apparently coming to apologize for being an idiot. Well, he didn't.

I felt his eyes on me as I turned my back to walk to my dresser. I had a strange mysterious urge to drop my towel in front of him. I could basically hear his jaw drop and feel his heated gaze upon my exposed back.

Quickly putting on my clothes, I turned and gave him a 'come hither' look and told him to get his ass over to me so he could explain what he had done.

When he approached me, I stared into his amazing blue eyes, cursing that he was as tall as me while heat flowed through my body. Unexpectedly, his lips caressed mine. I slid my eyes closed, savoring the moment. I maneuvered my arms to drape around his neck, not caring what he originally came here for.

Wanting more, I slid my tongue through parted lips to gain more access. My wishes were granted, and I soon found myself laying on my back on my bed, Naruto hovering over me, his hands wandering on my chest.

The next thing that I remembered was Naruto standing in front of me with the most serious face I've seen on him.

"Sasuke. We need to talk."

I sat up in my bed, making my eyes close. God, he had quick mood swings. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to talk until I decided that I had enough and landed a punch on his jaw.

...Now he has to pay for the damage done to my wall...

He stood up, wiping the blood off the lips that I was just tasting.

He glared at me and yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

My hands were unsteady from anger so I clenched and unclenched them to prevent me from hitting him again. "You barge into my house right after you refuse to believe me. Then you start to kiss me and then hop off like nothing happened. You need to make up your mind. Do you want me or not?"

I heard Naruto crack up from across the room.

"What the hell are you laughing about, dobe?" I asked him, confused with the entire situation, my body still sore and throbbing in pain from last night.

"Well, if you didn't drop your towel and try to seduce me, you would have your answer right now."

I looked away, pissed that he was right, and "Hn"ed. I looked back at him walking up to me. Was he going to kiss me again, and that was my answer? Somewhat disappointed that he asked me to sit down and he sat down beside me, I was content with feeling his body beside mine.

He took a deep breath and started his explanation. "Okay. Here's the deal. You probably won't believe this, but I promise that this is the entire truth. You should know that I never go back on my word."

I silently agreed with him by looking at his attractive cobalt eyes. We both gave each other small smiles and he continued with his anecdote.

"Kyuubi explained most everything to me."

I raised my eyebrow. Kyuubi being involved can't be a good thing.

"Uhhh...He went through a heat cycle at 11:11 last night, the 18th anniversary of the time that he was sealed inside of me.

"Heat cycle?" What the hell is he talking about a freaking heat cycle?

"Yeah. That's when Kyuubi looks for the best mate compatible with him. He ended up picking you because you're the one that's closest to me and the most powerful." He stopped to gauge my reaction. My eyes were a little wider than normal, but that was to be expected when you find that a centuries old demon chose you as a mate.

Naruto continued on, "Here's the part that's really sucky for you."

I tensed up. Oh crap, I'm not gonna end up dying because of this, am I?

"Kyuubi said that we'll be having heat cycles on the 10th of every month until our mate gets pregnant."

I choked on my own spit at the last word. Pregnant? Then that means...

"So, we'll be having sex every month until we die since you can't get pregnant." Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and ran his hand through his bright hair as I was trying to not let my jaw hit the ground. Sex? With Naruto? Every month? Did I just die and go to heaven?

I tried to be nonchalant and shrug my shoulders, muttering, "Okay with me."

Naruto let out a deep chuckle, his shoulders shaking. "I figured that you would be okay with it, since you have that crush and all."

At that, his mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened at the little slip up. So he's known that I've liked him? I stood up quickly, wincing at the pain that shot up my spine.

I kept my back facing toward him and crossed my arms calmly, not denying the claim. "And how long have you known about that?"

When he answered, I could just picture him rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well, I started noticing the looks and subtle flirting a few months ago."

"I guess that it was pretty obvious then, huh?" I turned to face him, my hands moving to rest on my gouged out hips. "And you pretended that you didn't notice because...?"

He grinned foxily at me, "I thought that if I acknowledged your feelings for me, you would jump me."

I chuckled at the irony, "But it was you who ended up jumping me."

He pouted, "It's not like I meant to. I unwillingly lost my innocence last night, bastard."

I smirked at him and sat back down beside him, his blue eyes brightening at my actions. The next thing that I know is his strong arms embracing me and his face pressed against my neck.

"I'm still sorry for what I did to you last night. I know that I hurt you physically. I don't want to hurt you anymore; you're my best friend, Sasuke," he mumbled into my neck. I melted into the hug, pressed my cheek against his golden hair and put my arms around him the hug him back.

"Che. You're an idiot." Naruto tensed up at the insult, but I kept going. "I'm a ninja. I get hurt everyday. I can take care of myself. The sex last night wasn't close to being as painful as getting stabbed twenty times with a kunai."

The blond man sniggered, "Well, if you think about it, you did get stabbed with a 'kunai' last night."

I groaned at the lame pun that he came up with and hugged him tighter to shut him up. I sighed, content with enjoying his warmth for the entire day. Naruto was the one to break the hug, subconsciously grabbing my hands and holding them.

His white teeth flashed in a smile as he started to talk, "Since Kyuubi chose you as a mate and he is a part of me, that makes me attracted to you." I raised my right eyebrow, silently asking him if that's what he really felt. "I'm willing to take the jump from friendship to boyfriend or lover or whatever. I just wanna try it out and give you a chance."

I stopped breathing. Is he really saying this? Am I actually dreaming this time?

"Do you want to, like, go out for dinner tonight?" He asked me expectantly.

I smiled, tightening my grip on his hands. "Of course I will, dobe."

He gave me a quick hug and got up excitedly. "I'll drop by around six, and we go to dinner from here," he said as he headed out the door.

After I heard the front door close softly, I unfroze from my shock. I'm going on a date with Naruto! I swiftly jumped off my bed, cursing at the pain coming from my ass, and proceeded to get ready for my first date. God I sound like a fucking girl...

**xoxoxoxoxo**

It was a quarter to six, and I was patiently waiting for my date to come. Okay, I wasn't acting too patient, but what am I supposed to do when I finally get a date with the man that I've wanted for months? My right foot tapped the wood floor in my living room as I spared a glance at the clock. When is he going to get here?

After he left, I tore apart my house, looking for the right outfit that would work for my first date. A few hours into my search, I realized that it was a stupid idea. Naruto's known me since we were seven. I don't think he'll care what I'm wearing. Hell, he's seen me naked plenty of times. So, I picked out a simple red button up shirt and black slacks. I hope I'm not too overdressed.

I heard someone knocking on my door, breaking me out of my thoughts. I quickly got up and slightly limped over to the door and opened it. To my surprise, it was Sakura at the door and not the blond bombshell that I was expecting.

She gasped and ran her eyes over my body, undressing me with her eyes. She had mostly gotten over her little crush and we've become close friends over the years, but she does occasionally take time out to admire me.

"Sasuke? Why are you so dressed up? I wanted to ask you about Naruto. I haven't seen him all day, and I wanted to make sure that he really made it home okay. I checked his apartment out first, but nobody answered the door. I'm worried about him."

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing at Sasuke's house?" Speak of the devil. The man that I was waiting anxiously for was finally here. He walked up to stand next to the pink haired woman, clad in a tight light blue long sleeved shirt and baggy khaki pants. I felt overdressed and sighed slightly. Oh well.

Sakura stared at the six-pack that was outlined by his shirt before catching herself and attempted to look Naruto in the eye while he was busy staring me up and down. "I was wondering where you were the whole day."

Naruto gave a million dollar smile and answered, "Well, I passed out at Sasuke's house for the night and went back to my humble abode to get ready for our date."

I almost smacked him for telling our female teammate about our date.

Sakura gave Naruto a confused look, "Who are you going on a date with?"

He looked at me, and I glared at him to shut the fuck up. Did he listen to me? When does he ever?

"With Sasuke, of course! Why would I go to his house if I was going on a date with anyone else?" He grabbed my hand, dragging me out of my house and off my porch, leaving a shocked Sakura to shut my door. I put up little protest, knowing that it would be in vain. Naruto was a man on a mission, he couldn't be deterred.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Next chapter is the date. Hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be out next Monday and in Naruto's POV. Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter or the overall story. Thank you. ^_^**


End file.
